Escape
by mortal-impala-tardis
Summary: Stiles must survive the beginning of the apocalypse. Apocalyptic fic. Sterek in later chapters, along with other ships. POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was listening to Lorde's "Everyone Wants to Rule the World", and it just kinda sounds apocalyptic/post-apocalyptic, so I decided to write a fic on it.**

Chapter One: Flip The Channels

* * *

Stiles sat quietly in his room, staring at his poster-covered walls. The summer heat seeped in through his opened window, a small fan in the corner going left to right within the same intervals of time, hypnotizing him and making him want to fall asleep. He shifted and rolled onto his side, back to the wall.

Summer vacation was always a fun thought…but when you really got to it, and you were half way through, it was boring as all hell. Especially when all your friends were gone. Stiles was left stuck in Beacon Hills, while Lydia was probably enjoying making new friends at the summer camp, Scott was either swimming, sleeping or eating, and Malia was getting used to being a human, and she was visiting a relative. Isaac had moved to London, disappearing without saying anything. Derek was still in town…but who'd wanna hang out with Derek?

And he was left behind with nothing to do.

Stiles reached for his phone and he began to flip through the contacts. He passed Allison's name, and his thumb stopped the scrolling as he stared at her name. He remembered that night…remembered hearing Lydia screaming something, which he learned was Allison's name later on. He still felt guilty.

He swallowed and dragged his finger across the screen, and a small red box appeared next to her name, asking if he wanted to delete the contact. Stiles hesitated, but continued with it, and then her name disappeared. At first, Stiles thought a weight on his chest lifted, but it turned out that it just got better at disguising itself, and he felt a pang of guilt.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and Stiles jumped slightly.

It was Scott calling him.

"Yello?" Stiles said casually, sprawling himself out on his back once more.

"Stiles? Dude, turn on the TV. Check out the news." Scott sounded urgent, and Stiles slowly sat up and reached for the remote on his nightstand. The small TV in the corner of his room flipped on. Without even needing to change to the news channel, a reporter began to speak.

"_The gas line leak was predicted to be a minor fault in the building's construction, but we urge everyone in the California area to stay indoors from now on."_

The picture on the TV then began to shake, and the video taken from the helicopter zoomed in on windows smashing inside the building and people piling out. Stiles throat closed up as he felt slight anxiety.

It just…felt weird…

"Dude! Are you seeing this?" Scott asked. Stiles forgot he was on the line.

"_We have just gotten news that this building was experimenting on a deadly strain of mutated virus. The President has just ordered lockdown of the California area. Everyone stay in-"_

The TV then went snow, the signal cutting out. Stiles pulled his cell phone from his ear and saw the call had ended abruptly. He stood up and rushed for the door, the floor shaking with his heavy footsteps as he ran through the hall and down the stairs to the front door, yanking it wide open.

His other neighbors were panicking, one family packing their car and they sped off, leaving black tire tracks in the road. The other guy was screaming at the top of his lungs, asking the sky "what did we do to deserve this", before running back inside. Stiles tugged gently at the collar of his V-neck shirt, air not getting into his lungs as easily as it was not even ten minutes ago.

He quickly found his shoes scattered around the house and he pulled them on, only wearing a paint-stained pair of blue jeans, and the grey shirt. He ran outside and slammed the door behind him. He had to get to the police station. He _had_ to find his dad.

At first, Stiles was just walking fast, trying to keep a good pace and not use up all his energy in case he really _did_ need to run. But then, he couldn't help himself. His legs started to move on their own, and before he knew it, he was in a full-blown panic induced charge for the station.

In town, people were freaking out there, too, some beating others in the middle of the road, others robbing the gas stations or stores. But Stiles kept running, his hands shaking and his eyes filled with terror.

And then he reached the station.

It was quiet, seemingly empty. Stiles slammed into the door and jogged in, gasping and panting. "D-Dad!" he called, pulling at his collar again.

"_DAD!_" he screamed, raising his trembling hands to his head and grabbing his hair with a death-like grip. He backed up and hit a wall, and without meaning to, he slid down until he was sitting helplessly on the floor tile. "Dad…" he whimpered, trying to force himself to calm down.

The slam of a door made Stiles jolt and curl up, biting his lip.

His father ran into the room, staring at his son. The sheriff ran over to Stiles, lifting him off the floor by his arms and pulling him into a tight hug, swaying slightly back and forth. Stiles felt a rush of calmness, and his breathing evened out.

"I drove home as fast as possible, but when I got there, you _weren't _there. So I thought…where would Stiles go? And I guess I was right?" The sheriff explained. Stiles nodded. "Yeah…good detective work there, dad."

A ear-ringing explosion tore them from their hug, and both men faced the window to see a cloud of dust and a raging fire.

"Dad…is this really happening?" Stiles asked.

Sheriff nodded. "God I hope not…" he muttered under his breath.

Almost immediately after saying so, a man slammed himself against the window they were looking out of. His eyes were bloodshot and irises cloudy grey. His skin was deathly pale and peeling off in disgusting, bloody pieces. He made a biting motion with his face pressed against the glass, staring both of them down.

Stiles' heart sank with the realization.

It was the apocalypse.

* * *

**A/N: Will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got the message of basically "are the other characters gonna be in this" and to answer your question, yes, yes they are. And yes, there will be ships!**

Chapter Two: Run!

* * *

The monster slammed it's head against the glass with a sickening crack, and both the sheriff and Stiles jumped back. The sheriff pulled his handgun from the holster and aimed at the glass just as it shattered and the abomination fell forward and onto the ground, slowly lifting itself from the ground.

"Dad…" Stiles said quietly, backing up slowly at the same pace his father was.

The sheriff didn't shoot as the zombie stood up once again, his neck snapped and the bone protruding from it's skin. Stiles felt sick.

"Dad, shoot it…" Stiles warned him. The sheriff's gun shook in his hands. "Dad, just shoot it. It's not alive. Look at it."

The zombie made a sound that made Stiles shiver with fear. It charged the two, and the sheriff shot it just in time, before it had bitten him.

Or so Stiles thought.

But when the carcass sunk to the ground, a small gaping bite wound was visible on the sheriff's tan uniform. He rolled up his sleeve, looking anywhere but his son's eyes. "Go Stiles. Just go." he muttered.

Stiles stared in horror at the injury, his face turning paler that usual. "Dad, why-" But Stiles didn't get to finish when his father shoved his firearm against his chest and forced his son to grab it. "Take it with you," he said, backing away from Stiles and holding his arm where he was bit. "Run."

"D-Dad, I'm not gonna leave."

"Damnit Stiles! Go! _RUN_!" his father shouted. Stiles staggered back, then closing his eyes to blink away the stinging tears, he ran to the front doors of the station and got outside. Five minutes ago it was crazy and people were everywhere, now there was nobody.

Well…nobody _living_.

A few of the undead rose to their feet or rounded the corner at the sound of the door shutting behind Stiles.

He went rigid, seeing his English teacher, and the nice man at the grocery store. The people he knew. And he was going to have to shoot them in the head.

Stiles raised the gun, his hands shaking so much he couldn't get a clean shot. He bit his lip and took a deep breath as they slowly got closer. Clearing his head of everything, Stiles' eyes snapped open and he pulled the trigger.

The bullet lodged itself straight into his teacher's skull, knocking her head backwards and her whole body followed instantly afterward. He shifted positions, turning to his left and shot the one a few feet from him. The deadly small piece of metal blasted through it's head and into the one behind it, killing two birds with one stone.

The clip held nine bullets. He had already used two, and his father used one.

…oh god…his father…

Stiles spun around just in time to see his zombified father ram against the door. It swung wide open, and Stiles froze, his breath stopping.

He couldn't shoot his dad.

But he tried anyway, shooting randomly. Two bullets missed, one ricocheting off the wall and into a zombie's leg, stopping it. His father scurried forward and knocked Stiles to the ground, biting instinctively and just barely missing his throat as his arms held his father just above him. He wanted to scream…but instead, he just closed his eyes and stopped struggling.

But the bite never came. The weight was lifted off his body and he was being pulled to his feet by the front of his shirt. Stiles came eye to eye with Derek, and right behind him, Scott.

* * *

**A/N: A shorter chapter. Sorry. I was gonna update sooner, but AC4 is **_**REALLY **_**entertaining. I just got it today! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for being late. I've been working A LOT (forced into volunteering at Johns Hopkins Hospital by my mom) so I haven't had a lot of time. Plus I've been re-watching Walking Dead season 4. I'll be writing a fic for that, too, btw. Daryl centric of course, cuz he's the best…**

Chapter Three: Beacon Hills is in the Kill Zone

* * *

Stiles stared in utter shock, his eyes wide and breath coming in quick.

"What…are you two…"

He didn't finish.

Or more like he couldn't finish. His eyes trailed down to his dad's corpse, and he closed his eyes, his head shying away as he brought up the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to keep back vomit. Derek gently placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from the mess.

"Derek, we gotta go!" Scott called, staring down the undead that slowly dragged themselves closer to the trio. Derek moved his hand to Stiles' back, and the other holding his wrist as he swiftly pulled him along. "Stiles, let's go." he said soothingly, and quiet.

_Who knew Derek had the capability to be this nice…_ Stiles thought as Derek walked fast, Stiles keeping the same pace. Soon, all three of them were running, Stiles' mind drifting away from the image of his father, and to surviving.

Surviving was all that mattered. Stiles saw that now, more than ever.

They rounded the corner and ran into the gas station. It was completely empty, and within the few minutes of the apocalypse, most of the food and drinks were gone, leaving only a few bags of chips and candy bars left. Scott moved to grab them, snatching them off the shelves and tossing them to Derek. Stiles walked over to help as Derek jumped behind the counter, searching for anything to help.

"Dude, it's alright. Just relax. We got this." Scott said, staring over to Stiles. His hands were shaking. "Just sit down."

Stiles shook his head shortly, glancing downward at his feet. "No, I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm alright."

He rambled on, continuously saying he was okay, which worried Scott more. He stopped grabbing the bars and gently placed them on a shelf. He roughly grabbed both of Stiles' shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Stiles, sit down. You're dad _just died_. Take a break."

Derek looked from over the counter, motioning to Scott to bring him over. Scott nodded and started walking. Stiles followed, still staring at the floor.

"But you two…you're fine. And you don't know if your family's alive or not…" Stiles finally broke contact with the tile, looking directly into Scott's eyes.

"My mom's dead. I had to shoot her, too." Scott nearly whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Stiles tore away from him, backing up into the glass doors. He threw his hands up, then dropped them back down, slapping them against his legs as he began to laugh. "You two are perfectly fine! Look at you, both being the heroes, helping the poor kid who just lost his daddy! _I'M FINE!_" Stiles screamed, his knuckles cracking in his balled up fists.

Glass behind him shattered and a decaying hand reached through a hole in the door, grabbing Stiles', it's hand wrapping over his chest roughly. Stiles jumped and tried to squirm away, but the arm's strength was incredible, grabbing his side with a harsh grip. Stiles could feel his ribs bruising as the zombie pulled his body closer to the door. A head smashed against the cracked glass, teeth chomping. Luckily the door was holding its own, enough for Derek and Scott to practically teleport over. Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist, and Scott ripped the arm from the body of the zombie.

Scott backed away as Stiles fell sideways into Derek's arms, and Derek stood up and sat quietly as Stiles slowly evened out his gasps.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

Stiles stood for a moment, before shrugging off Derek and wandering to the opposite of the store, slamming open the bathroom door and letting it crash close behind him.

Scott licked his lips anxiously, and Derek placed his hands on his hips.

"He's not okay…" Derek stated. Scott nodded. "Yeah, I know. But he doesn't want any help. So what can we do?"

Derek opened his mouth, but the built in radio crackled, echoing through the way-too-quiet store. Both Derek and Scott glanced up.

"_From this point forward, Kill Zones will be abandoned, and all those left in Kill Zones will be left as a necessary sacrifice for humanity. Noted Kill Zones are as follows; Nevada, New Mexico, Texas, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Utah, Montana, California. For your convenience, all attempts to get to the eastern coast may save your life. Head in that direction. Good luck and may your gods be with you…"_

The radio cut out. Derek glanced to Scott with fear in his eyes.

The moans of the undead could be heard in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Kay…that's a wrap. Hope you're enjoying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm just a really slow-moving person with a lot of things to do. Sorry for the wait.**

Chapter Four: G is for the Girls

* * *

Stiles clambered out of the bathroom, tripping on his shoelace, mouth still agape at the announcement. Scott and Derek seemed equally confused…and slightly terrified. A cold icy shiver of fear ran down Stiles' back.

"We need to go." Scott spoke loudly.

The glass doors shattered as hands and heads broke through, grabbing and chomping alike. Scott and Derek backed away, meeting Stiles at the back wall. With no other exit, they were trapped,

"What do we do?" Scott asked. Stiles stood quietly, and Derek unsheathed his claws and fangs. "We fight our way through." Derek growled, his eyes glowing brightly in the dark store. Scott followed suit, and Stiles stood helplessly behind them, feeling useless and ignorant. And Derek still had his gun.

Both werewolves rushed forward when the doors broke down and the dead fell through piling on top of each other, while some used the fallen down ones as stepping blocks to get to the other side.

"Guys! What do I do!?" Stiles asked.

They didn't listen as they began to cut throats and chop heads fiercely, their claws at work.

"Guys! I need a weapon!"

Scott spun around. "Just stay back, Stiles!"

Two strong hands made their way to Scott's shoulders, pushing him to the ground, and the infected pinning him bit deeply into his shoulder. Scott growled and pulled away, tearing its head off as he did.

Derek backed away from the on coming crowd, staring wide eyed at Scott's injury. Stiles was frozen in place.

"Go! Run!" Scott screamed. "I can hold them off."

Stiles shook his head but said nothing. He stumbled forward, his eyes glossy with tears threatening to fall. "No…Scott, I can't leave you. I can't let you die, too."

Derek took one last glance between the two before he grabbed Stiles' forearm and yanked him forward. Stiles squirmed to get free, screaming at Derek to let him go, and calling Scott's name as he ran forward into the hoard of undead. They had just a few seconds to get through.

The two ran outside and into the middle of the road, the sky dark and everything covered in the blanket of night. They couldn't see anything, but they could hear the dragging footsteps, the mumbling and moaning, and sure enough, they were surrounded on all four sides.

Derek unsheathed claws, but Stiles collapsed to the ground, his legs seemingly giving out. His eyes were closed tightly, trying to block out the new memories burned into the back of his head.

"Stiles, get up!" Derek ordered.

Stiles didn't move.

"Get up, you idiot!"

He still didn't move. He shifted slightly, pulling lightly at his hair like someone would pinch themselves to see if they were in a dream.

The zombies got close, within a few feet of them, and Derek quickly retracted his claws and spun on his heel, crouching down and throwing himself over Stiles as the zombies were now in arms reach.

Screeching of car tires against pavement threw Derek's head up, and a car was right in front of them. Kira was standing on the hood, her katana in hand. Malia sat in the passenger seat, while Lydia drove. Derek swiftly pulled Stiles up by his underarms and forced him over to the car while the zombies were distracted by the headlights and the sound of the engine.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, I'm gonna TRY to update soon. Not really sure…sorry…**


	5. NOTICE

**Sorry to tell you guys, but I'm gonna have to pause this for a while. I've got a lot going on, but I will continue this fic. Just later.**

**Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was getting ready to go to Comicon before, and now that I'm back, I'm planning to continue. HOWEVER, I'll be going a two-and-a-half week trip to Michigan to visit my grandmother (a total nerd like me). Sadly, she lives in the middle of nowhere, and Wifi isn't a thing in the middle of the sticks. So I won't be able to update.**

**There may be a possibility to do that if I go to her work and update there. There's your hope…**

* * *

Chapter Five: Under Stress

They had managed to find a house in the middle of the woods, much like the old Hale mansion, but this one was much smaller, and the windows and door was already boarded up for them. Derek easily kicked the door open and lead the way in.

And now they sat in a circle, a small fire made from matches Lydia found in her pocket.

Stiles sat in the far corner, his eyes drooping and his knees curled up tight to his chest. He shivered and shifted every once in a while, practically forcing Derek to look over and check on him. However, Stiles refused to make eye contact.

"We should move tomorrow morning. This place is too close to the highway." Lydia announced, placing her pen down on the folded up map from her car. Malia nodded. "Yeah sure."

Kira, however, paced back and forth. She turned to Derek. "I asked you before where Scott was. You didn't answer. I'm asking you again. Where's Scott?" she asked, holding her breath slightly. Derek licked his lips with anxiety.

"He was bitten, and he cleared a path for me and Stiles. I don't know if he's alive or dead."

"But he was bitten…" Kira whispered, turning her head away. She wandered over to one of the windows and gazed out the small crack between the boards. "He was bitten…" she repeated, her voice trembling. "…he's…dead…"

Stiles jumped to his feet. "You don't know that! Besides, it's not your fault…"

"Stiles," Derek began, slowly standing. "it's not your fault, either." he faked a small smile, trying to make him even slightly happier, but it only made him feel worse. Stiles stomped forward to Derek and shoved past him. Before anyone knew what he was doing, he was already halfway out the door.

Both Malia and Derek ran after him, while Kira and Lydia stayed inside. Lydia bolted for the door, her hands on either side of the doorway. "We'll look for him!" Derek called. "Close the door and keep it shut! We'll bring him back!" And with that, he ran into the forest followed by Malia.

The two didn't get far before they heard zombies, their dragging footsteps and annoying moans of death. Malia glanced up, and back to Derek. "Can they climb trees?" she asked.

"Let's test that theory." he said confidently, before the two began to scale up a tree, the branches low enough to climb with ease. Soon enough, they could see hoards of them coming from many directions. At this point, they would reach their "safe house" within a few minutes.

"We have to find him, now!" Derek ordered. Malia crawled across the branches and pulled herself to another tree. "Then let's go." she signaled him to come forward. Derek followed right behind her.

Not even a minute of climbing through the trees passed when they spotted Stiles, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. He kicked a rather large stone and it rolled across dead leaves and hard ground.

Derek instantly dropped from the trees and in front of him, making him scream slightly out of surprise. He jumped back, then rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" he barked. Derek covered his mouth and looked up at Malia. "Get Lydia and Kira out of there. We'll meet you at the highway."

As Malia disappeared into the trees, Derek forcefully grabbed Stiles' wrist and he pulled him forward. Stiles tripped over a few stray branches and random roots, but eventually the two made it to the highway with no trouble.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked again, this time his voice tired and depressed. He looked up at Derek with glossy eyes, as if he was about to cry. "I killed my mom, my dad _and_ my best friend. You're all better off without me."

"No, we're not." Derek gently wrapped his hands around Stiles shoulders. "We need you." he whispered. Stiles, however, just shook his head. Losing his cool composure, Derek pulled Stiles into a tight hug, his heart sinking as he heard his breath hitch and his light sobs. "I kill everyone I meet." he continued. "You need to go."

His hands said otherwise as his fingers curled around the fabric of Derek's shirt, keeping the two close together. Derek ran his hand through Stiles' soft, spiky hair and continued to hold him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lydia, Kira and Malia watching from a distance.

* * *

**A/N: I'll most likely update tomorrow or the next day. I'll try to get in as much as possible before I go to Michigan. But think of it like this. When I get back, I'll have probably written a whole bunch of chapters for this, and I'll upload them like rapid fire! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm leaving for Michigan tomorrow. I'll try and update another chapter later tonight, but it all depends.**

Chapter Six: Good Fortune

* * *

The five of them walked along the road slowly, their legs hurting and eyes growing tired.

They had been walking almost all night, and they were near Spinner County, right next to Beacon County. The sun was rising in the east, and clouds were covering the sky in a dark, looming grey shade.

It was going to rain.

Stiles walked next to Lydia, the two chit chatting a bit here and there. Malia and Kira were confidently walking next to each other, both in a competition to look like the toughest bitch on the block. Derek wandered behind the whole group, claws out and ready to kill.

They continued for another few moments when they reached the bridge, and right below it was the main highway. Cars and trucks were backed up, some _piled_ on top of other vehicles. The undead dragged themselves all up and down the road. The five leaned over the side of the bridge and overlooked the sight.

Derek growled with frustration. "Damn. We need to get out of Beacon County. We just need to get out of here and go somewhere else. Somewhere safe!" He glanced at Stiles, who was in deep thought while staring at the highway. He suddenly pointed at it, catching the group's attention. They noticed what he saw, a group of people sitting in the back of a pickup truck, weapons in their hands. They were covered with grime and blood, probably of the zombies to keep them from getting suspicious and attacking them.

It was a good plan.

"Scott…" Stiles whispered, so quietly that Derek could barely hear him. His eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. "Scott. I see Scott! Look!" He pointed again, and sure enough, Scott sat in the back of the pickup with the strangers, a pistol in his hands. Derek gaped. "How did he survive the bite?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"We have to go get him!" Stiles looked up at Derek, who shook his head slowly.

"No. Too dangerous."

"But Derek! We have to go!"

"I agree with Stiles." Lydia spoke up. Kira nodded. Malia was the only one who didn't say anything, she just shrugged. Derek rolled his eyes. "Then keep up." he snapped. He started walking, fast, to the side of the bridge, and he dropped of the side where it was the lowest and onto the grass below. He kneeled behind a car and made his way towards the pickup truck full of the strangers and Scott. Kira, Lydia, Stiles and Malia followed right behind him.

Once they were at the side of the pickup, Derek tapped Scott's shoulder, his back facing them. He spun around, the goo and grime making him smell bad. However, he smiled at the sight of his friends, and he hopped out of the truck. The strangers stared at him with confusion as he began to talk to the group of five.

"Thank god we found you." Kira whispered. Scott smiled his usual puppy dog smile.

Malia waved, and Lydia smiled back. Stiles took in a deep breath. "It's good to see you man." Stiles and Scott hugged, but Stiles backed away with disgust as the slime got all over his clothes.

Derek asked the important question. "How are you still alive? You were bit."

Scott bit his lip. "I guess supernatural creatures aren't effected. Vince, he was bit too, and he's a faerie. But he didn't turn either."

Lydia pointed to herself. "You mean I'm safe?" she asked. Scott nodded. "Yeah, probably."

She sighed with relief, as did Kira, Malia and Derek. However, Stiles tensed up. "So I'm the only one who's gonna die?" The group went silent. Derek spoke up. "We'll protect you."

Stiles nodded. "Luckily I'm usually pretty good at avoiding death and horrific scenarios."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Someone: "You're gonna kill Stiles, aren't you?"**

**Me: "Pfft what no! I'm not gonna kill Stiles!"**

**In all honesty, I have NO IDEA if I'm gonna kill Stiles or not. I just have no clue…hopefully I don't. Maybe I do. I just dunno…**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm BACK!**

**And sadly, I'm gonna be a bitch.**

**I'm probably gonna have to discontinue. Don't get me wrong, I would LOVE to finish this fic, but I can't cuz … I guess you could say I lost interest. I'm just not motivated. And when I'm not motivated I have to force it, and when I force it, it comes out as shit.**

**I'll be working on other fics that I'm more motivated to work on. One of which is another Supernatural and Teen Wolf crossover, I got the idea from Tumblr. The other is for The Listener. **

**And hell, maybe one day I will finish this. Just not any time soon…**

**So terribly sorry! And thankyou for reading this far!**

Chapter Seven: Escape

* * *

The sun was setting.

After Scott and the other group separated from his pack, they were left to travel the roads alone. Stiles mainly walked next to Derek. And Scott with Kira. Lydia and Malia mainly kept to themselves. They all carried a form of blunt object. But they wanted to protect Stiles, and most likely Lydia as well.

Derek was quick to suggest he stay by Stiles' side at all times.

They passed many undead, and they destroyed the brains of many of them. There were a couple of scares.

Malia was bit, but she quickly healed and everything was fine from then. Lydia was pretty worried, as was Stiles, but she showed no symptoms.

And then there was Stiles himself. He managed to smash the head of a zombie in, but it's blood got in his mouth and all over his face. Derek made a big fuss and forced everyone to stop. He sat Stiles down and made sure that all the infected blood was off of Stiles. From then, he was always standing next to Stiles.

But they still had yet to reach their main destination. It was getting close.

Scott noticed a massive pileup of cars ahead, and he could see no other ways around it, unless if they wanted to climb the walls around the freeway. So they headed for it. Malia and Scott went first. Kira came up on her own. Derek said he would go last.

Lydia and Stiles carefully climbed up the cars, nearly falling a couple of times. Neither of them were very athletic to begin with.

Lydia placed her foot down hard on a cracked bus window, and it came crashing in. Stiles was already over there by the time Scott and Derek were down. And he was already inside when the pileup began to slide. The cars moved like an avalanche, falling forward in groups. And Stiles and Lydia ran deeper into the pileup to avoid being crushed, while Derek and Scott got on top and over it. Derek could breathe easier when he noticed Lydia and Stiles crawling out of a car below them. They used the vehicles as tunnels to get out.

Ahead Scott could see the sign to Spinner County.

**A/N: If you want to adopt this fic and write an alternate ending or continue or whatever you do, then contact me, and then once you do that go for it. You don't have to wait for my approval just…do what you do best!**


End file.
